


【侍赤】室友

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：武士x赤魔/无种族指向/双向暗恋Summary：赤魔以便宜的合租费用搬进了这幢白银乡里的小房子。
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 3





	【侍赤】室友

这份工作很适合你——部队里每一个人都这么对他说道。  
擅长魔法、必要时能够使用冷兵器、最好还会一点点治疗术，最关键的是，得是个脸长得帅的西洋人。  
“为什么非得是西洋人？”赤魔指着寄件地址上一个根本看不懂的远东地名问道，“这工作内容不是去当护卫吗？”  
“我哪知道。”把委托拿给他的忍者一耸肩膀，满不在乎地回答，“谁猜得到有钱人家的大小姐心里头在想些什么？也许人家只是想在被商业联姻束缚之前享受一下被帅哥环绕的生活。上边写了已婚的也行，这活儿一次招七个人，八成不是要泡你。”  
其实这工作找骑士也可以，条件样样都符合，长相是标准的乌尔达哈千万少女梦中情人，可惜骑士最近在和固定队一起绝本上班，暂时没空长期出差。  
赤魔一时语塞，不知该不该因为忍者认可他长得帅而高兴。他又看了一眼那张招聘书，用了不到半分钟时间就在太过高昂的时薪之下屈服了，于是他干巴巴地说道：“她最好不是要泡我，毕竟我喜欢同性。这工作包住宿不？”  
以工资水平而言就算是等到了远东之后再租专门为冒险者提供的旅馆也是划算的，但赤魔本着能省一点是一点的抠门原则，并不是很能接受在如此长时间的出差工作期间里都花大价钱住旅馆。而且他在艾欧泽亚的部队里也待了四五年了，零零碎碎的财产一大堆，不太方便等到了远东之后再找一个当地的部队借住。  
忍者正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上吃一碗糖煮水果果冻，他叼着叉子含混不清地说道：“不包，不过我可以介绍个合租给你。那人是我发小，人挺不错的，正好差个室友。”  
  
人挺不错——真的吗？  
介于忍者习惯性缺德，赤魔不是很相信对方看人的眼光，当他拎着两个行李箱站在白银乡这幢面积不大的复式别墅跟前时，内心也没有抱太大期待值。  
这房子位置不错，后头弄了个露天的小温泉，一眼望得见白银滨和红玉海。院子里栽了几棵垂柳和一大丛芒草，廊椅挨着水塘，不知道夏天会不会招虫子。不过眼下已经入秋有一段时间了，绿植泛着枯黄的颜色，海风迎面吹来，凉爽又惬意。  
抬手敲了几下门，没有得到回应，赤魔有些纳闷，理说自己是按着约定好的时间抵达的，不该恰好家里没人才对。他又坚持不懈地敲了一会儿，门板那头这才传来一阵手忙脚乱的噪音，武士看起来像是匆匆忙忙从床上爬起来给他开门的：头发乱得可以让燕子在上边生蛋，拖鞋只穿了一只，困倦地半垂着眼睑，没刮的胡子也邋里邋遢。  
两人面面相觑地对视了一会儿，直到赤魔从口袋里翻出忍者写的介绍信递过去，武士这才如梦初醒地“啊”了一声，侧身让开玄关里的空间，从鞋柜里翻出另一双干净的拖鞋，还好心地问了一句：“要帮你搬箱子吗？”  
赤魔看了眼他仿佛三天没睡过觉的黑眼圈，决定拒绝他的帮助。长筒靴换鞋略显麻烦，整个过程中武士都站在旁边接二连三地打哈欠，他穿着一件素色的长衣，大概是远东这边使用的睡衣，衣领在胸前交叠、随随便便系了根腰带固定，视线再往下挪的话，趿着一只拖鞋和另一只裸踩在地板上的脚十分惹眼。  
“卧室在二楼……左手边那间是你的。”他们穿过对于单身成年男性而言算得上整洁的客厅，武士在楼梯上走得摇摇晃晃，像是下一秒就要一头栽倒睡得不省人事，“忍者应该和你说了我是在赤诚组工作的……最近都是夜班，估计作息能完全跟你错开，备用钥匙在……在……”  
他意识模糊地凭借肌肉记忆推开右手边的门，“嘭”地倒在了铺在榻榻米上的被褥之间，连话都没有说完。赤魔只好无奈地在他旁边蹲下，用手指戳他乱糟糟头发里露出来的脸颊，追问道：“在哪儿呢，说清楚再睡啊。”  
“你房间床头柜的抽屉里……”  
得，说完就彻底没反应了。赤魔重新拎上行李箱，走出房间之前还体贴地帮自己的新晋室友关上了门。  
好消息是留给赤魔的卧室并没有同样采用东洋当地的特色装修，地板是榉木铺的，深棕的颜色看上去十分亲切，挨着墙的单人床支着四个腿儿、旁边有一块毛茸茸的地毯。房间面积和隔壁武士那间差不多大，方方正正的飘窗采光不错，他打开箱子简单布置了一下东西，又下楼兜了一圈：厨房壁柜里的柴米油盐相当齐全，看得出来武士偶尔会自己做饭，客厅里的长沙发对面配了张矮桌，整整齐齐地摆着一套茶具，不过茶叶罐子里装的并非红茶而是荞麦。  
他对这幢自己将要生活的屋子颇为满意，唯一美中不足的是只有二楼才有一间浴室，以及室友给他的第一印象有点不太美妙。但就如武士所说的那样，接下来的一个多礼拜里他都没能在合租屋里与自己的室友打照面，早上他洗漱完准备出门工作的时候武士还没下班，而等到下午他回家了武士早已经在卧室里睡得天打雷劈也吵不醒。  
赤魔的新工作与过去的雇佣兵生活相比简单到仿佛天上掉钱，只需要穿上统一的制服跟在大小姐身后站站街就行，有钱人的心思真是难以揣测，黄金港的治安在赤诚组管理下远超艾欧泽亚三大主城，根本没有必要出门带七个保镖。和他一起工作的六个西洋人都是一等一的帅哥，他混在里边甚至显得平平无奇，至于这群人是不是绣花枕头他是不知道的，毕竟上了一个礼拜的班他都没遇上任何一个需要拔剑的场合。  
这份工作轻松得要命，经常能因为大小姐逛街逛累了而提前下班，每天清晨他优哉游哉地换好衣服走出卧室，餐桌上偶尔会用一筐面包压着便条——武士的艾欧泽亚文字写得不怎么好，一笔一划生硬得像是刚进学校的少年，但他的努力让赤魔愿意无视那一大堆拼写错误。  
便条上基本都是一些普通的日常留言，像是冰柜里添进了哪些食材可以使用，或者询问洗衣筐里的衣服要不要中午顺便一起洗了。赤魔吃掉篮筐里的面包当作早饭，收走便条把房租压在下边，看心情决定要不要回写一张纸条。他并不反感这样的社交方式，毕竟每当他回忆起武士给自己留下的第一印象，他就实在提不起与对方面对面交流的欲望。  
两周后的傍晚当赤魔结束工作回到住处时情况出现了意外，他只是按部就班地用钥匙打开房门，却在玄关地上看到一团……泛着酒精气味的红色软糊怪。武士依然是赤魔刚遇见他时候的那副德行，胡子不知道多少天没刮、褐色的碎发乱七八糟，身上套着赤诚组上红下白的制服羽织还没来得及脱就躺在地板上睡着了。  
十二神在上，能不能不要睡在走道里挡路。赤魔白眼一翻，拍了拍武士的脸颊试图把人叫醒，扑面而来的酒味有些呛鼻，虽然在橱柜里的网格酒架上发现不少洋酒的时候他就猜到武士喜欢这些，但没想到这家伙会到外边去喝这么多。他还没好心到愿意把这个比自己更高更壮的男人拖上楼送回房间，天知道这人上一次洗澡是猴年马月，正当他打算去厨房里接点水来泼武士脸上的时候，后者慢悠悠地醒了过来。  
“……啊，抱歉。”武士单手撑着地板坐起来，他大概是觉得头疼，蹙着眉用力眨了两下眼。比起两个礼拜之前他的黑眼圈似乎又加重了，整个人都一副睡眠不足的阴间模样，“这几天太忙了，接手的一个盗窃案子终于有了进展，组里就聚了一下喝了点酒……不过明天我有休假了，应该能喘口气。”  
这休假来得挺巧，正好赶上赤魔也不用去上班的日子，他倒也没想太多，横竖都是住在同一个屋檐下的室友，同时待在家里不要太正常。规律的生物钟令赤魔哪怕是休息日也不会起得过晚，他舒舒服服地赖了一小会儿床，便穿着衬衫和长裤趿着拖鞋下楼到厨房里去给自己倒一杯水喝。  
玄关里的门锁一声轻响，他这才后知后觉地记起来今天武士也在家休息。他俩当了半个月室友，眼下却是赤魔第二次在白天时见到对方，便一边端着杯子喝水、一边走到厨房门口好奇地望了一眼。这不看还好，一看差点把喝进嘴里的水给喷出来——武士看起来像是刚在院子里结束了晨练，腰间别着一把没开刃的木刀，他上半身只披了件敞襟的羽织、露着汗津津的健壮胸膛，下半身筒绔系得很低、要掉不掉地挂在胯上。大抵是终于有时间来收拾自己，他刮了胡子，短发也明显是梳理过的，只是在外头待了一个星时，又给风吹得稍微有些乱了，却不会再给人留下不修边幅的感觉。  
赤魔瞳孔地震，被水给呛得直咳：我操，帅哥你谁啊？  
偏生罪魁祸首还随手脱了羽织挂上餐厅的椅背，急忙跑过来关心地想要帮他拍背顺气，一双琥珀色的眼睛里满是担忧：“你怎么了，没事吧？”  
  
“……没事。”赤魔一抬头就对上这家伙结实的胸肌，视线无论往哪儿挪都绕不开边上汗津津的肱二头肌。他想说大哥你能不能体谅一下同性恋别随便在屋里打赤膊，又觉得武士一身汗硬要人家再把羽织披上也不太合适，只能仗着睡裤宽松看不出来裤裆里牛子正尴尬地硬着，僵硬地侧身避开那只伸过来的手。  
武士“哦”了一声，还当他是嫌自己没洗手不干净不让碰，讪讪地收回手挠了挠头，问道：“你急着用浴室不，不急的话我先去洗个澡。”  
谢天谢地，赤魔赶紧把人送走，洗脸换衣服可以推迟、但被室友发现自己对着对方的裸体硬了老二可不是什么好玩的事情。他把用过的水杯洗了一下晾上碗架，拿了把餐刀将山莓果酱涂进昨天傍晚回家时顺路买的打折面包，然后端着盘子坐上了客厅里的沙发。  
二楼楼梯的方向传来一阵淅淅沥沥的花洒水声，男人冲澡的速度向来很快，赤魔摊在膝盖上的杂志还没翻过去半本，脚步声便由远及近。他下意识抬眼去看，又险些被嘴里正嚼着的面包噎住：武士依旧裸着上半身，不过这次连裤子都没穿，只在腰间围了条浴巾，湿漉漉的腹肌上还挂着水珠，目光再往下瞟的话，还能隐约在低垂的浴巾上沿看到少许深色毛发。  
见鬼，不都说东洋人是特别保守的吗，自己遇见的这个怎么不太一样？赤魔强迫自己把仿佛八百年没见过男色的双眼从武士的下半身上收回来，继续专心致志地对付吃了一半的果酱面包。  
然而今天十二神似乎分外不眷顾他，事事都无法顺着他的心愿发展，武士绕过摆着茶具的矮桌走到他跟前，一边用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦着滴水的发梢，一边随口问他：“过会儿午饭我来弄吧，你有什么忌口吗？”  
Holy shit，这个视角实在是太糟糕了。赤魔从未如此痛恨过这张沙发是那么的矮，以至于他只要抬眼就会直接望见武士腹下裹在浴巾里的那一大团玩意儿，让他想起了以前上酒吧约炮解决生理需求时给对方口交时的情景。当然自从到远东出差之后他已经很久都没有和别人做过了，潮风亭似乎并不是适合猎艳的场所，而人在异国他乡也不知道该上哪去买绘本或者小玩具之类的东西。  
东洋服饰的设计基本都相当宽松，袖管一遮连胳膊粗细都看不出来，此前赤魔虽是知道武士比自己更壮一些，却没想到脱了衣服这一身肌肉能这么性感，简直完美击中他性生活里的理想型，就算现在扯下浴巾把老二塞进他嘴里让他舔他也根本无法拒绝——但那是不可能的，武士正垂下目光注视着他，金色的眼睛就像某种温顺且无辜的大型犬。  
“别放辣，少加生姜。”赤魔心不在焉地回答道，满脑子都在想自己的屁股要塞进去几根手指才能扩张到能够吃下武士鸡巴的程度，而毫不知情的后者冲他笑了一下，轮廓硬朗的眉眼该死的迷人。  
在此之前赤魔一直认为自己是不喜欢东洋人那种类型的，大概是还在部队里时身边只有忍者是来自远东、而忍者虽然是近战却比他更矮更瘦并且很不靠谱，从而留下了不太行的刻板印象。同样是东洋人，武士没了黑眼圈刮干净了胡子立马变成俊到他裤裆紧绷的帅哥，瞧瞧这没入浴巾的性感人鱼线、这窄劲有力的腰和宽厚的肩膀，可惜大概率是个直男，换成他的话是绝对不可能穿成这样就在同性室友面前走来走去的。  
武士下厨的水平自然是比不上潮风亭的烹调师，但本地菜做得还算不错。港口城市的水产资源丰富，菜肴也以海鲜为主，他用了一个多星时在厨房里倒腾一只足有半星码那么长的刺足龙虾，切开深红色的硬壳再淋上酱汁做成鬼壳烧，又用白芝麻和米醋拌了一碗海藻丝。  
基拉巴尼亚人对水产品兴趣不大，赤魔看了眼餐桌上那副自从他搬进来之后特地为他买的刀叉，还是很给面子地吃掉了半只龙虾。期间武士坐在对面撑着下巴看他，嘴角挂着温和的笑意，束起羽织袖摆的襻膊没来得及解开，搭在桌沿的手臂是健康的小麦色，指缝间有着常年握刀留下的硬茧。  
美好的时光在夜幕降临后戛然而止，某赤诚组值班人士换上制服出了门，再度开启了忙得天昏地暗的工作生活。其实赤诚组的工作正常情况下是没有这么忙的，就和乌尔达哈的银胄团公务员差不多，但武士下半年运气不好，所在小组的组长不小心得罪了黄金港奉行，于是工作量惩罚性质地突然增加，也不知道这样的日子何时才能熬到头。  
赤魔失望地发现自己的帅哥室友只要一上夜班就会休息不好，一休息不好就会有黑眼圈和忘记刮胡子，一个月之后的中午他又在沙发上捡到了邋遢到像是刚从垃圾堆里刨出来的武士，后者看上去像是累得脑袋一挨上靠垫就睡着了，一只脚换了拖鞋、而另一只脚还蹬着木屐。  
因为只上了不到四个小时早班就被雇主遣散回家，带薪放假的认知让人心情愉快，赤魔甚至感觉武士这张不知道多久没收拾过的脸都顺眼了许多，他拍了拍对方的肩膀把人叫醒，指着餐桌上自己刚刚路过海猫茶屋时买的糯米团让武士吃点东西再上楼去睡。意外的是武士今天居然睡得很不踏实，被推了一下就睁开眼从沙发上跳起来，二人彼此皆是吓了一跳。  
“啊，星芒节快乐！我买了蛋糕！”这个眼睛都快要被乱糟糟的刘海给遮住的东洋男人没头没尾地说道。  
“……呃，谢谢，但星芒节是下个月的25号。”赤魔眨了眨眼，感觉好像有点尴尬。他这才注意到矮桌上有个方方正正的蛋糕盒，用大红的缎带打了个蝴蝶结，艾欧泽亚特有的节日在远东这边不怎么流行，武士记错了日期也很正常。为了缓和气氛，他说，“你能先去把胡子刮一下吗？”  
武士垂头丧气地应了一声，失落无比的模样让赤魔莫名心生了几分愧疚感，可是愧疚感也不能让时间立刻快进一个月到星芒节，于是他决定在晚餐时把蛋糕吃掉。  
当赤魔穿着荷叶边小围裙站在厨房里煎羊排的时候武士睡醒了，整个一楼都弥漫着一股烤肉的香气，圆形的奶油蛋糕被切成四块摆在餐盘里，介于远东之国的传统甜品没有蛋糕，买这么个东西回来应该费了不少功夫。赤魔做肉排的手艺不错，但缺点是他不会做别的菜，因此蔬菜还是只能吃武士拌的海藻丝。  
晚餐后武士提出一起去院子里泡温泉，他睡过一觉之后黑眼圈淡了不少，下巴上的胡茬刮得干干净净，太久没有修剪而显得有些长了的棕发在颈后随手扎了个揪，一张帅脸看得赤魔心旷神怡、想都没想就点了头。  
所以当赤魔意识到远东当地泡温泉时没有穿衣服的习惯已经太晚了，虽然露天温泉的两侧设有挡板，不用担心会被经过白银乡的路人所撞见，热气腾腾的白雾也降低了不少可视度，他依然站在更衣用的隔间里进退两难。武士倒是脱得毫无心理负担，舒舒服服地倚在石块砌的池沿上朝他招手，星六月的夜间气温降得低了，温暖的泉水便分外有吸引力，赤魔再三纠结、以平生最快的速度脱了衣服把自己塞进了水里。  
到底是家用的温泉设施，装下两个成年男性之后显得不够宽裕。远处红玉海的浪花拍打着沙滩，清爽的夜风吹散了水雾的湿热，武士靠过来，对着闪烁在夜幕之上的繁星乱指一通。他想必对风水术毫无天赋，把土天座认成了水天座，好歹两人本来也不在一个频道上，东拉西扯的闲聊从赤魔的左耳进右耳出，心里无助地大喊救命你离我太近了。  
“你……能不能过去一点。”在第四次被武士的手碰到大腿，而自己再往旁边靠脸都要贴上木板了的时候，赤魔视死如归地说道，“我是同性恋。”  
武士倒是没有像他想象中的那样露出震惊或者厌恶的表情，与之相对的，也并没有往远离他的方向挪哪怕一星寸：“啊……？抱歉，我以为你对我没有兴趣？”  
“是个人都很难拒绝你这张脸吧。”  
“可是你每次见到我都皱着眉……”  
“那是因为你经常不刮胡子！等下、你往哪摸呢？”水花四溅，赤魔挣扎了一下，碍于留给他的空间太小，反倒把武士摸到他腿间的手给夹紧了，“操、见鬼，你不是喜欢女人的吗？”  
但武士已经压上来了，他们在露天温泉狭小的角落里接了个浅尝辄止的吻，背着星光的缘故，赤魔看不清他脸上的表情，可落进耳畔的嗓音带着笑：“那我何必每次洗完澡都裸着在你面前转一圈？”  
难道你指望我像个十六七岁的小姑娘一样红着脸大声尖叫？赤魔腹诽，不过他现在心情很好，便懒得计较这些小问题。他推了武士一把，借机摸到了对方让自己眼馋了一个多月的健壮胸肌，回答道：“行吧。那你现在是想和我交换通讯贝号码，还是到卧室里做点别的？”  
  
  
End.


End file.
